


One (1) Horribly Shattered iPhone

by Yurious



Series: Stuff and Things [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Featuring yuris giant crush on otabek, Fluff, M/M, Otabek is a literal block of granite confirmed, Second Person Perspective, Slice of Life, Texting, before he realizes it exists, introspective, they're just very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurious/pseuds/Yurious
Summary: You're casually plotting JJ’s death when your phone goes off. It's Otabek. You smile softly, then realize you are smiling softly and promptly give your best scowl to no one in particular. (You know what? Fuck that. You give your best scowl to JJ, wherever he is.)OrOtabek texts like an old man, and Yuri is a snarky little shit.Like the rest of the stories in this series, this can be read as a stand alone, but works better if the previous work in the series is read before.





	

You're casually plotting JJ’s death when your phone goes off. You consider ignoring it, because it's probably just Viktor updating you on his nasty love life with the Katsudon, but the little red notification in the corner of your messages app will drive you crazy if you don't click on it. It's Otabek. You smile softly, then realize you are smiling softly and promptly give your best scowl to no one in particular. (You know what? Fuck that. You give your best scowl to JJ, wherever he is.)

Otabek: Hey.  
You: hey  
You: what's up

You text Otabek pretty often, compared to how often you text in general. Which isn't very often at all. (You don't really text other than to curse Viktor out or tell Yakov to shut up, you'll do as many quads as you fucking want, Lilia said you'd be fine.)

Otabek: Not much. What about you?  
You: planning the death and destruction of jean jacques leroy

You: or katsuki.  
You: or both. both works  
Otabek: He's not that bad.  
You: which one???  
You: you know what dont tell me. ill lose a huge amount of respect for you either way

Otabek: Well, it does sound pretty fun. If you need any help, let me know.  
You: if i say i do can i ride on your motorcycle again?  
Otabek: Only if you say you need help with transportation.  
You: hey otabek  
Otabek: Yeah?  
You: i need help with transportation  
Otabek: No problem, we can ride on my motorcycle.  
You grin and flop over on your bed.  
You: you know you text like an old man, right?  
Otabek: That's probably because I don't text very often.  
You: i can tell

You: i dont either  
You: text often  
Otabek: We don't have to text anymore if you don't want to.  
You: what?

A small (gigantic) feeling of panic sets in. Does Otabek not want to be texting you? Is he just texting you because he thinks you're lonely? Because you're not. Contrary to popular belief, you do have other friends. But, you also don't want him to stop talking to you. Otabek is cool, and he's your friend too. You think. You don't really know, all your other friendships are with people way older than you that you insult a lot.  
You: no, i like talking with you

Your face burns a little at the confession, even if it isn't really a big deal. You don't exactly go around telling people you think they're cool, you'd rather flip them off or glare at them from a distance. (Or, you know, scream at them while they cry in a bathroom stall.)

Otabek: That's not what I meant! I like talking with you too.  
Otabek: You're a cool person.

You feel yourself let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Otabek thinks you're cool. Otabek Altin who has an undercut and rides a motorcycle thinks you’re cool. You feel a little stupid. (Scratch that, you feel a lot stupid.) Of course Otabek doesn't want to stop talking to you, he's the one who wanted to be friends in the first place.

You: wow an actual display of emotions  
You: from a literal block of granite.  
You: and an exclamation point!!  
You: it’s a scientific miracle  
You: i feel honored to even witness such an amazing occurrence, let alone be the reason that it occurred.  
Otabek: I could say the same for you, Yuri.  
You: piss off  
Otabek: Is someone getting defensive?  
You: obviously not.  
Otabek: Okay, but if I didn't know better, I'd say for a second there you were worried.  
You: i said piss off  
Otabek: Like maybe you had an emotion for another human being that isn't hatred.  
You: p i s s o f f  
You: besides you're not a human remember? youre a block of granite.  
Otabek: Does that mean you can feel something towards me that isn't hatred?  
You: hatred isnt an emotion, its a /state of mind/

You: wait.  
You: if you didnt mean that you wanted to stop texting what did you mean that we didnt have to text anymore?  
Otabek: We could Skype or FaceTime. I want to see your face when I’m talking to you anyway. It's nice.

God, how can he just say things like that? Isn’t at least a little difficult for him to be so honest? Even saying that you enjoyed talking with him at all was a nearly impossible feat. It was easier for you to win the Grand Prix Final, and that was hard. (Yeah, you’re admitting it was hard. It was the goddamn Grand Prix and you made it your bitch. Got a problem?)

You: wouldnt that be kinda hard with the shitty time zones and everything?  
Otabek: Obviously it’s not super ideal, but no type of long distance relationship is. We text okay with the shitty time zones and as long as one of us texted the other to make sure it was a good time, it'd be okay.

You: hey otabek  
Otabek: Yeah?  
You: is this a good time?  
Otabek: Absolutely, see you in a few seconds.

You smile softly, then realize you are smiling softly and grin.


End file.
